Minako Yamano (drama)
was a student at Eitoku Academy. She was a member of Lilies with her friends, Yuriko Asai and Erika Ayuhara. Minako and her friends disliked Tsukushi Makino and often bullied her. Biography High school Second year after TOJ]] Minako was in Class 2-C with friends, Yuriko Asai and Erika Ayuhara, during high school. Tsukushi Makino and Sakurako Sanjo were also in the same class. Minako, Yuriko, and Erika bullied Tsukushi, when she received a red card from the F4.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango They later graffitied the cafeteria with words calling Tsukushi a "slut". She did not know that they were the culprits at the time. Days later, Minako and her friends had the graffiti removed and acted nice toward Tsukushi. They invited her to Shizuka Todo's homecoming party, where they embarrassed her. Rui Hanazawa and Shizuka stepped in to protect Tsukushi, when the girls poured their drinks on her. Shizuka sprayed champagne on them, which caused them to fall into the pool.Episode 2, Hana Yori Dango After Rui and Tsubaki Domyoji left Japan, Minako and her friends told Tsukushi that "there's no one left to side with the poor". Tsukasa Domyoji forced them to leave Tsukushi alone, before asking her on a date. Minako was the first person to comprehend his words.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Later, they became jealous of Tsukushi when the school believed she and Tsukasa were dating. Unlike the other students, they did not act any nicer to her. A few days later, the girls confronted Tsukushi when photos of her and a guy were posted at school.Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango They encouraged their fellow students to beat her up, after showing the pictures to Tsukasa. A few days later, Minako and her friends ridiculed Sakurako Sanjo for getting plastic surgery. They stopped once Tsukushi defended her.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango Like Tsukushi and the F4, they were surprised to see Rui return from France. When he invited them to hang out, the girls gloated in front of Tsukushi. However, Tsukasa yelled at them that "it was a joke".Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango A few days later, Minako called Tsukushi "horrible" for causing Rui to be kicked out of the F4.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango The three girls were happy after hearing that Tsukushi submitted a leave of absence.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango Minako and Erika later cheered on Yuriko, when she competed in the Teen of Japan contest. Yuriko was eliminated in the first round. They attempted to sabotage Tsukushi by ripping her clothes, which actually worked out for her. After the competition, the girls apologized to Tsukushi, saying that they were "touched" by her.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Third year A year later, Minako and her friends had heard about Tsukushi's and Tsukasa's relationship being over. They then proceeded to laugh in her face. Later, the girls bullied Tsukushi after she received a red card. They were surprised when Junpei Oribe, actually the famous model Jun, protected her. After being absent for several days, Minako and the others shocked that Tsukushi returned. They bullied her again, but Junpei saved her.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Returns Some days later, the girls were excited by Tsukasa's return to Eitoku. He, however, treated them coldly.Episode 2, Hana Yori Dango Returns After Tsukasa's engagement to Shigeru Okawahara was announced, Minako and the others saw Tsukushi studying nonstop. Minako mockingly called her a "pitiful sight".Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Returns Several days later, the girls greeted Tsukasa when he visited the school's cafeteria. He pushed Yuriko again, but she attempted to defend herself this time. He just pushed her a second time. Minako and Erika then rushed to her side to make sure she was okay. Some minutes later, they witnessed Tsukasa wreck the cafeteria in a bout of rage.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango Returns Yuriko later heard about the floor of Tsukushi's apartment collapsing and told Minako and Erika. They then laughed loudly about it.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Returns A week later, Yuriko told Minako and Erika that Tsukushi had been staying with Tsukasa. Minako speculated whether they were together again. Despite being disappointed, the girls pretended to befriend Tsukushi again.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango Returns Nearing graduation, Minako, Yuriko, and Erika told Tsukushi about the prom held after. The three of them requested her help in getting to dance with the F4. Minako wanted to dance with Sojiro Nishikado.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Returns On their graduation day, the girls noticed that Tsukushi did not show up. They then went to prom and stayed after to see Tsukasa proposing to Tsukushi. Minako, Yuriko, and Erika called her "Tsukki" and waved at her.Episode 11, Hana Yori Dango Returns Life after Eitoku at Tsukushi's wedding]] Minako and Erika attended Tsukushi's and Tsukasa's wedding at Yebisu Garden Place in 2011. She cheered and congratulated Tsukushi, forgetting their past dislike.Hana Yori Dango Final Physical appearance She was about the same height as her friends, Yuriko and Erika. Minako had an oval-shaped face and brown, close-set eyes. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair. She often wore headbands, keeping her bangs away from her eyes. Personality and traits Minako was conceited and haughty, like her best friends. They disliked Tsukushi because of the attention she received from the F4, whom Minako, Yuriko, and Erika almost obsessively admired. The girls were prejudiced towards lower-class people, which was another source of their disdain for Tsukushi. Behind the scenes *Minako is portrayed by Emiko Matsuoka in Hana Yori Dango, Hana Yori Dango Returns, and the film, Hana Yori Dango Final. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Drama characters Category:Lilies members Category:Eitoku Academy students (drama) Category:Tokyo residents